


Scuffle Up

by screamrevolution



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Have some happy things to distract from how sad our boys are, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamrevolution/pseuds/screamrevolution
Summary: In which Sam is confused, a remote is fought over, and the couch suffers.





	

When Sam Wilson saw Barnes and Rogers locked together in a particularly aggressive fashion on the living room floor, he couldn't stop the cold drip of panic that slid over him. 

His mind was instantly drawn to lockdown protocol, and non lethal takedown and the ghost like sensation of cold metal fingers gripped tight around his jaw, of a city laid to waste at the hands of a single man. He was half way across the room, a deep kind of dread coiling in his gut when he saw Barnes get an arm deadly close to Rogers throat, watching the flex that could ultimately squeeze the life from someone. 

He was stopped abruptly in his tracks by the sound of laughter, loud and bright and totally incongruous with the panic that had gripped him. Sam's brows drew in, eyes narrowing as Steve squirmed against the hold Barnes had on him, laughing like he hadn't in far too long, utterly unbefitting the supposed tension in the room. 

Stranger still, Barnes was grinning so wide Sam wondered if it hurt, getting a hand into the short hair at the top of Steve's head to scrub at it roughly. 

Steve shifted again, an arm flailing in comic ineffectiveness against Bucky's head, rolling his weight to break the grip Bucky had around his neck. Sam couldn't help but notice the fact that Barnes let him go, laid out flat on his back, cheat heaving as he sputtered out the breathless end of a laugh. Steve shook his head as if the clear it, drawn up on his knees, a grin painting his expression with a sunny kind of warmth as he caught his breath.

Sam raised a brow when Steve finally noticed him standing across the room, no longer as tense as he'd been a moment ago.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked. Steve, at least had the decency to duck his head in the sheepish way he was wont to do on occasion, Barnes simply lolled his head to one side to regard Sam with a residual mirth. 

"I mean. Kind of." Steve told him, a flush that looked suspiciously like carpet burn worn red against his upper arm. 

"He stole the remote." Bucky added, and with a casual kind of arrogance, produced the TV remote from somewhere to his right. 

"So, you decided to wrestle it from him?" Sam asked, incredulous in the fond way he reserved for his friends.

Bucky shrugged as best as he could from on the floor. "Only way to get anything from him."

Steve grunted out an indignant sound, and for a moment it looked like he was going to get to his feet. There was a graceless splutter from Bucky as Steve lunged to snatch the remote he'd previously held up in triumph, and in seconds the tussle had started again, a heavy thud telling Sam they'd finally rolled far enough to smack into the couch. 

Sam huffed out a soft sigh, and took a strepitous step back towards the kitchen. As he made to leave, he could hear the scuffle interrupted by a half choked laughter of a kind that was so genuine it was almost embarrassing, cut only by Barnes grunting a few choice curses as he tried to wrest the remote back.

"Y'know, you two might want to be careful you're goin-" Sam cringed at the sound of furniture groaning across carpet that was swiftly followed by a heavy thud as the couch gave under the weight of two super soldiers pressed half way up its back, tipping until the front cushions were perpendicular to the floor. 

Sam cast them both a flat look, although neither Steve nor Bucky seemed particularly bothered by the couches predicament. Steve had managed to get a leg around Bucky's hips, and was trying to grab at the remote Bucky was clutching in an outstretched hand in an almost comical fashion, trying to scuttle away as best he could with the collective weight of Steven Rogers latched onto him.

"I swear to fucking-- Get the hell offa me, Rogers." Bucky said, half tainted as he rolled away from the fallen couch. Steve made another grab at the remote, somehow landing the bulk of his body over Bucky's as he tried to grab the prize that had been stolen from him.

"Then gimme the damn remote back, you jerk." Steve spat back.

"If you break the living room, I'm coming for both of you." Sam called as he turned to leave, deciding it best to leave them to their scuffle.

 

\---

It was late into the night when Sam finally returned to the living room, making the last rounds before he headed back to bed for the night, more force of habit these days, rather than anxiety driven ritual. Thankfully, the couch had been righted to its original place, and no trace of Barnes and Rogers impromptu wrestling match remained, although Sam couldn't help but catch sight of the both of them again, curled up on the couch they'd previously uprooted.

Steve's legs hung over the opposite end of the couch, clearly not a piece of furniture designed to sleep two comfortably, although it didn't seem to stop either of them. Barnes had his head tucked comfortably into the crook Roger's shoulder, legs bent crooked, tangled up with Steve's. 

Sam's lips quirked up just slightly, fond, and he left without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little thing, because why commit to full scale fics. Working title: Holy shit, look at these cute old bastards, I mean wow.
> 
> Come say hey on Tumblr at punder-pressure, I'm always open to prompts.


End file.
